roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TA01 ACOG
}} - Backup Iron Sights = }} |-| Hip View = }} The TA01 ACOG 'is an American Telescopic Sight. It was added in update 4.3.0, along with the TA11 ACOG. It requires 2500 kills to be unlocked, or it can be purchased with credits. History The TA01-D-100319 is Trijicon's most popular ACOG sight, designed specifically for the '''U'nited 'S'tates 'S'pecial 'O'perations 'Com'mand ('''USSOCOM or SOCOM). This model has a rangefinder with the capability to measure up to 600 metres away by default, and tritium lighting allows sight illumination without batteries. Backup iron sights are mounted on top of the scope for easy access. The model in-game is the TA01-D-100319https://www.trijicon.com/na_en/products/product3.php?pid=TA01-D-100319 itself. In-Game General Information The TA01 ACOG has a sharp black reticle characterized by a rangefinder, with a duplex reticle configuration. Along with this, there is a triangular iron sight on top of the scope itself, that can be toggled to. The magnification on this optic is 4.0x, allowing viable medium-to-long-range combat, however, the iron sights can be used for close-quarters-combat (CQC). It functions much like the TA11 ACOG and TA33 ACOG while not scoped in. However, although this optic comes with great versatility like the other ACOG variants, this optic is currently the hardest optic to obtain, at 2500 kills. Usage and Tactics This optic should be treated as an alternative to the C79, with a 4x magnification scope along with a back-up set of triangular iron-sights. Weapons that are designated marksman rifles or sniper rifles, such as the Beowulf TCR, and the Mosin Nagant could be used for both close to medium and long combat engagements, specifically due to the scope's high versatility in engagement distances. It is not recommended to use such an optic in dark environments because of the TA01's dark reticle, unless the user's weapon is equipped with a Flashlight. Conclusion Despite its unlock requirements, this optic is worth the price, being the most flexible high-magnification optic that doesn't require sacrificing the Other slot for a canted set of sights. The TA01 provides both a high magnification optic and iron sights in a compact package, making it an excellent companion for marksmen who enjoy the flexibility of backup irons but do not want to lose out on a clean, magnified optic. Pros & Cons Pros: * Versatile non-sniper scope optic, with iron sights to allow combat engagements at nearly every range. * Highest magnification out of all ACOG sights, at 4x. * Does not remove peripheral vision while ADS. Cons: * Dark, non-illuminated reticle—hard to aim at targets in dark areas. Trivia * As of v4.3.0, 2500 kills needed to unlock this attachment is the currently the highest kill count needed to unlock a single attachment. ** This is shared with the number of kills required to unlock the MAC10's Sionics Suppressor. * The reticle used is very similar to the M145's reticle before Version 4.0.0. * Trijicon, the optics production company based in Wixom, Michigan, United States, made this sight, along with every other ACOG sight, and the VCOG 6x Scope. References Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Optics Category:ACOG Family